


Face Value

by CandyTrain



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Seduction, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyTrain/pseuds/CandyTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkseid had warned Godfrey about people like the Reach Ambassador. And now he knows why…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proposal

2015- NEW YORK CITY -  **AUGUST 11**   10:22 EDT

 

-

 

“Mr. Godfrey sir!"

"Hn?"

"... Are you going to go to your meeting?”

Godfrey spared a glance at his assistant before turning back to his magazine. The new meeting room chairs, courtesy of the network, were far too comfortable for him to leave, “Jill… it’s a half an hour before I’m on air. Appointments are not to be scheduled before I go on, only after- you  _do_  know how our scheduling system works, yes?”

“Of course sir, as  _I_  was the one who reworked it.” Jill shrugged her shoulders helplessly at the Englishman, “believe me, I would have not bothered you if it wasn’t important, but there is an appointment in your schedule at 10:25. It has a red marker next to it, which means that you are required to take it.” A quick flick of her fingers zoomed in on the appointment. Her lip twisted to one side, “although I don’t remember setting this one up...”

Another page flip, another sigh, "do you remember  _every_  meeting that you set up?"

Jill shifted in place, "not every meeting, but I do remember every  _red-marked_  meeting..."

"Except this one," he remarked, "well? Who is it with?”

“… It doesn’t say.”

Godfrey put down his reading material, jaw tightening. His assistant was rarely this mysterious, “do you expect me to have a meeting with someone whom I don’t know?”

“Well, it might not say who it’s with, but it does say where it is…” She looked again at her tablet, expression turning into a grimace.

Godfrey’s blinked. “Well?” he demanded, “where is this person?”

“Your private office, um, Sir...” 

Despite sitting down, he still managed to stare her down until she visibly wilted, “ _is that so_...”

 

-

 

Godfrey stalked down the hallway towards his office, his assistant jogging beside him. Once in front of his personal room, he grasped the handle and pulled, sticking his head in, completely ready to give this mystery person a piece of his mind. After a moment, he quickly leaned back, turning to his assistant, “it’s fine. I know him.”

"You do?" Jill nodded in relief, "good, good."

"I'm going to meet with him."

Jill looked at her watch, and then peered at him worriedly, “sure, but will you have time to get ready? You have a little more than twenty minutes before you need to be onstage for final lighting prep.”

“I’ll be fine; shouldn’t take more than fifteen.” Godfrey's gaze wandered around the office before gesturing down the hall, “if you’re not busy, you should check out Grant’s microphone, she said it’s still having those echoing effects to it…”

“Really?” She sighed. Tech issues not being her forte, “alright, but alert me if you’re running late!”

 

-

 

After bidding his assistant a final farewell, he re-entered his room, clicking the door close with hardly a sound. Thank goodness for faulty earth electronics; at least he had a on-hand excuse to dismiss her. From behind him, a smooth voice rang out, “did she see me?”

Godfrey turned, locking the door, “no. The door was hardly open enough for her to have a clear look.” He grinned mostly to himself, "but she definitely tried. She's sometimes a little too curious for her own good..."

His guest nodded in his chair, sitting casually, long legs crossed over one another. IHe looked slightly contrite, “I apologize for taking time out of your day...”

Godfrey held up a hand, “you're fine, nothing to worry about...” He walked over to the small refrigerator at the corner of his table before turning, “would you like anything to eat or drink?”

A quick wave of a green hand, “No, but thank you. My visit will be brief.” His guest slowly rose from the chair he had been sitting in, moving closer until he stood in front of him. He lifted his hand in an invitation for a handshake, “It is an honor to finally good to meet you in person. I have heard many things about you.”

“Only good things I hope,” Godfrey replied, taking his hand without the slightest hint of hesitation. 

The immediate acceptance brought a handsome smile to his guest’s face. The alien’s eyes glowed with warmth and a subdued appreciation as he let go, “I can see that it is hard to faze you…”

Godfrey smiled, shrugging his shoulder, “you’re not the first alien that I’ve met, and probably not the last…” He furrowed his brow, “you’re a lot earlier than I was expecting. I thought I had another year before your arrival.”

“Our organization is quite eager to start, Gordon.” He tilted his head, “may I call you that, or is there another name you prefer?”

“No, Gordon is fine.”

Godfrey looked at the alien in front of him expectantly, “and what about you? Your name?”

“Call me the Ambassador. I'm fear my spoken name too difficult to pronounce.” the alien replied, shifting in place, “what did your master tell you about me?”

“Very little, actually…” Godfrey chuckled quietly. “All He gave me was a general description of your appearance and headshot, an unintentionally comedic story about the both of you fighting over the same planet, and oddly enough, a list of foods that you don’t like.”

The Ambassador squinted, “… that last one is worryingly specific.”

"Believe me, I thought so too, but it didn't seem constructive to bring up that point."

They shared an easy laugh, broken only by the Ambassador’s compliment, “I can see why He chose you to be his aide here on earth. You have a quick wit…”

“Thank you- It’s what keeps me in business.” He spared a glance at his watch, ten minutes left. Not the amount of time he was used to, but the Ambassador did mention that this would be a quick meeting. He clapped his hands, opening them in a hopefully approachable gesture, “so, what do you need?”

“Nothing too demanding. Your endorsement would be a great start.”

“My… endorsement?”

“Yes.” He gestured to sitting area in the middle of the room, “perhaps we should sit down?”

 

-

 

“We are aliens to this world, and we need an introduction, but more importantly, we require an invitation. The earth’s people are not familiar with the Reach, which needs to be remediated if we want to be accepted somewhat quickly. What better way than to use the news and social media of this planet?” Glancing at Godfrey, the Ambassador could tell that the pundit did not share his enthusiasm, “or do you think that would be a problem?”

“That might be a hard sell, since I’m the one you had in mind,” Godfrey explained, “I can try to help you, but I have literally spent years patronizing the Justice League and anything related to it. I’ve gotten quite the reputation for being tough on earth’s ‘do-gooders’ and wary of aliens and other worlders. People know what I stand for and what don’t. If I were to suddenly change my stance, well…” he trailed off. Godfrey shifted forward as the Ambassador stayed silent, “I don’t want you think that it can’t be done, however, it will take time and planning if we want to make it look as legitimate as possible. I would prefer not to compromise my journalistic integrity… as ironic as that may sound...”

“I understand,” The Ambassador conceded, after a moment’s thought, “perhaps this is not the best time to discuss this as it seems to be more involved than I originally thought, …” He shook his head in a way almost sheepish, “but enough about me, what about you?”

“Me?” He tipped his head, “I’m afraid I don’t understand…”

“Since I would be working with you and employing your services, it is only fair of me to ask you about payment.” He smiled, “is there anything that you need from me, Gordon? Money, real estate, tech? I would like to make this transaction as motivating and as… rewarding for you as possible.”

Godfrey declined humbly, not from his personal volition, but rather from explicitly stated orders, “thank you, but there’s no need. My master stated that I should not accept payment of any kind.”  

“Hmm… that’s a shame.” The Ambassador interlocked his hands, placing them on his lap, “Being a man of my position, I could have given you generous compensation.” 

“Tempting, but orders are orders…” Godfrey shrugged goodnaturedly, diverting his gaze towards anywhere but the Ambassador. His eyes landed on the clock, and he froze.

 

-

 

“Shit.” He hissed, practically leaping out of his chair to stand himself in front of his mirror. He grabbed his suit jacket from a nearby hair, quickly inspecting it for marks before haphazardly throwing it on, patting down sleeves to make sure nothing looked bunched up. “Unbelievable…”

“What is wrong?” The Ambassador inquired, leaning forward in regards to Godfrey’s panic.

“The broadcast is starting soon,” he answered hastily, throwing a look at the clock, “I can’t believe I lost track.”

The Ambassador was quick to take responsibility, "my humblest apologies..." 

"Not your fault," Godfrey quipped, swiping a red tie from on of the drawers, throwing it around his neck, "I should have kept an eye on the clock." After a few moments of fiddling, he made a face, realizing that he had no clue what to do next.

He glanced quickly back at his guests concerned eyes before turning back. “Great,” he muttered to himself, fiddling with his tie, “now I have to find someone who can do this properly.”

“You don’t know how to tie a tie?”

“I never had to learn…” mumbling as he shrugged, “my assistant usually does this, but she’s probably on the floor already. N _ow I know why Wei always wears those clip-ons, even if they do look terrible..._ " he muttered to himself. "Ambassador, I sincerely apologize for cutting our meeting short, but I’m going to have to leave for the stage so someone can do this for m-”

“May I?”

Godfrey turned to his guest, fingers still tangled in the fabric. He could only hope that he did not come off as rude, “may you what?”

The Ambassador didn’t answer, choosing instead to rise from his seat and move closer. Godfrey, who wasn’t prepared for the alien’s sudden proximity fumbled  backwards, wincing as the table’s edge hit the back of his legs. He tensed, heart rate skyrocketing as alien hands reached out touch his suit, fingers sliding neatly down along the lapels. His arms stiffened by his sides, the words that threatened to bubble out of his throat falling as quickly as they came.

The sound of silk fabric sliding along itself seemed almost too loud in the silence of his personal room, "I..."

"Hold still."

Godfrey fell silent, body ceasing all motion at the softly toned command.

He knew that it was rude to stare, but with him pressed against a table by another man with only a few inches between them, it was safe to say that normal decorum got thrown out of the window a long time ago. His fingertips curled tightly around the table's edge, "are you finished?"

The Ambassador's gaze shifted to his own but said nothing. Godfrey decided then and there that he would keep silent, lest he appear more foolish than he already was. Only when the Ambassador stood back did Godfrey regain some sembence of himself. He coughed, fingers itching to do...  _something_.

“You look good...” The Ambassador's eyes did a once-over before meeting Godfrey’s stunned own, “very professional…”

“Thank you."

The Ambassador nodded, "you are welcome."

Godfrey raised and eyebrow, "who taught you that?”

“A human colleague,” the Ambassador stated simply. He gestured to the light lined mirror behind him, “I am no expert, but I think it looks quiet decent.”

Godfrey twisted his body around, pleased by what he saw, "better than decent." He gingerly touched the knot, fingers sliding down the wide end. “Perfect, actually. Thank you.”

“Of course, although I will be the first to admit that I need a bit more practice. I made numerous mistakes, although I have a feeling that you did not notice...”

He hadn’t of course, as he had been too busy trying not to react. He cleared his throat, more than a little curious at what prompted the Ambassador’s  _generosity_ … “do you do that for all the pundits that you meet?”

Underneath serious eyes, a small smile formed, “only to the ones I like…” the smile grew wider, golden eyes crinkling in a way that could only be described as playful, “although in all honesty, I don’t have as much fun putting them on as I do taking them off.”

Godfrey blinked, fresh waves of embarrassment flooding his body. He sagged against the edge of the desk, body feeling warmer despite the A/C on full blast. “That’s-“ he paused to gather himself, “I’ll keep that in mind the next time we meet…”

“Already thinking about our next meeting, Gordon?"

Godfrey's lip quirked, "am I that obvious...?"

The Ambassador only gave him an amused look, "I will let you know when I am available.” He crossed his toned arms, gesturing amusedly towards the clock, “although I wouldn’t be too concerned about our next meeting. After all, you have a broadcast to finish," a flash of teeth and a wink, "or did you forget about that  _again_?”

 

-

 

Godfrey buried his face in his hands. Sitting alone in his private room was a bad idea; he had nothing but time to think about the half-hour disaster that just occurred.

It seemed that during this particular on-air segment, everything had gone wrong, from spilling his coffee on himself to misreading the teleprompter a total of five times; at one point, he even fell out of his chair in a spectacularly awkward way. The production assistants immediately rushed to his aid, but due to his stronger non-human physiology, he was unhurt. He was only slightly embarrassed at how fretful the pa's were, but the speed at which the video and gif of his fall blazed through the Internet…

He groaned-  _now that stung a little bit._

For a brief moment, he wondered if the Ambassador saw it by now, which only deepend his grimace. He had been off his game, but he had no one of blame but himself. He  _had_  been warned.

 

_[“With all due respect, I’ve done this before. It was my primary job back on Apokolips.”_

_“That is true, but you are on earth now. You have never dealt with a person like him. He is nothing like the brutish warlords that you’ve been used to all your career.”_

_“…”_

_“Godfrey, I am only telling you this because you are useful to me. You are good at what you do, but between you two, you do not compare. He is sly, astute, a master of words and manipulation, a purveyor of fear and seductive messages.” The red glow from his master’s eyes grew brighter and then dulled, the frown etched on his face seemingly more pronounced than usual. “To say that he doesn’t have an agenda with every move that he makes is an understatement. I would strongly advise you not interact with him if you don’t have to. If you do, you will find yourself lost, and that is not a position you want to find yourself in with this man.”]_

 

At the time, he had been more than a little peeved. Godfrey though of himself as a rather reasonable person, but that did not mean that he was incapable of being disappointed by what others thought of him. He had not known whether to be offended by the implied insult or flattered at his master’s insistence to take care of himself.

He had thought that this would be another case of ‘don’t ask questions, just make the tyrant happy,’ but that was not the case. Most, if not all the alien conquerors he had dealt with had the usual m.o., but this man… this man was different. Maybe it was those large human-like eyes, that soft voice, or his seemingly generous persona. The Ambassador had even insisted that he get payment for his cooperation, which had never happened before. His personality and look simply didn’t fit the description his master gave him. In his mind, he could not connect the handsome alien with a harbinger of destruction, and it was still difficult to do so.

He was a victim of arrogance. He took one look at the Ambassador’s headshot that his Master had sent him, and made the mistake of assuming that this would be an open and shut case. Whatever it was, he was led astray by his lax judgment and years of being stuck on this backwater planet. Back on Apokolips, where he was constantly dealing with individuals of high standing, he would have never been as flustered as he was today, especially in front of someone as seemingly important as the Reach Ambassador. But maybe it wasn’t that, maybe it was something else.

He was supposed to work his charm, not be charmed himself. He looked at his reflection in the window. He looked human, but he was still an alien. Logic dictated he keep to himself when not on air and simply wasn’t used to that type of… interest. He reached up and undid his tie, eyes narrowing in irritation when he imagined green hands deftly undoing it for him. The tie made a sad little sound as it landed against the wall.

He reached for a small notebook and pen; there was no point dwelling on the mishaps of today when he had work to do. He took a sip of his tea, tiredly rubbing his temples at the memory of his master’s words. If the extent to what his master claimed was true, he was in for quite the ride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any names of fellow reporters and or production assistants at GBS are made up.
> 
> Any names of planets are made up, unless specifically stated that they exist here in the notes. ^^ **Apokolips** and **Rann** are real DC comics planets.


	2. Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for being so patient with me! I know it’s unusual, but Reach Peach is totally my OTP of YJ:S2. I think that this story will have one more chapter, and then will probably have a standalone spin-off. *fingers crossed!* Thank you guys for reading, and thank you for all the kudos and comments! They really drive me to finish these works. ^^
> 
> This particular chapter is NSFW, Rated NC-17, and contains non-penetrative sex.

2015- NEW YORK CITY -  **SEPTEMBER 13**   19:14 EDT

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

Godfrey glanced around the spacious living room and kitchen area, more than a little confused, “You know, when you told me we were meeting at your place, I anticipated something a little more… alien.” While all of their previous strategy meetings had been in Godfrey’s room at GBS, this time the Ambassador suggested a different locale, his home. His ‘home’ was not what Godfrey expected, but he was impressed, “I didn’t know you received your own consulate. And at hotel top level no less.”

“It is only a formality; The majority of my time is spent on the mother ship. If I want a little privacy, I come down here…” The Ambassador watched his guest slowly walk around, aware of the apokoliptian’s confusion, “did you think we were going to meet on my ship?” 

“I did, actually,” Godfrey replied, walking further into the room, surveying the furniture, the fine detail that seemingly decorated every surface. Apart from the magazines and cup on the coffee table, it looked hardly lived in, “I was always curious about Reach décor and design.”

"Did you want a personal tour?"

"Maybe. Ideally with you as my guide..." 

“As pleasant as that sounds, only certain individuals are privileged in that regard. But that does not mean that there isn't a chance,” the Ambassador strode past Godfrey, gesturing to the entirety of the room, “this was General Tseng's idea. I told him that I did not need any accommodations, but he persisted." He shrugged, mirth clear in his voice, “He invited us to earth; it seemed only appropriate to accept his gift.” He motioned towards the balcony, gesturing to the view of the city, “I am glad that I took him up on his offer. The quality of the amenities is commendable.”

Godfrey moved closer to the sliding door, and found that he couldn’t disagree, eyes roving over the well-lit skyline. He could see the bay from here, tiny white ships crowding in its harbor. It was a sight to behold, much more impressive than what he was used to, “quite the view.” 

“It certainly is…” The Ambassador turned on his heel, and walked into the kitchen area, “would you like something to drink?”

“What do you have?”

“Right now, hardly anything, but we can get anything you want from the service desk. I do have something special in the refrigerator…” He opened the fridge and took out what appeared to be a bottle of wine. He peered at he label, “Romanée-Conti... Sound familiar to you?”

Godfrey leaned against the kitchen island, squinting, “I didn't know the Reach liked expensive wines.”

The Ambassador smiled, shrugging before placing the wine on the counter, “It was a welcome gift from another one of my earth colleagues. In all honesty, I was more entertained by the complimentary bottle opener than by the wine itself.” He rummaged through several cabinets until he had what he was looking for, two wine glasses and the aforementioned opener. He placed them on the counter before turning to him, eyebrow playfully raised, “can I place you in charge of opening the bottle?”

“Of course.” The jest hardly fazed Godfrey. It had been a while since he had been with someone with whom he could banter without offense. He accepted the offered bottle opener with simple fanfare, “seems simple enough.”

“Simple as tying a tie, right?” The Ambassador laughed, bumping shoulders with him as he passed, “come, join me out on the balcony; we can have a little downtime before we get to business.”

Godfrey stalled for only a moment before grabbing the wine and following.

 

-

 

The Ambassador scrunched his face as he took a sip from his glass. “You know, for such an expensive wine, this does not taste as good as I thought it was going to be.”

Godfrey chuckled after taking his own ship, “you said earlier that all wines taste the same to you…”

“I did,” he admitted, “but you would think that if something costs a significant amount of money, the taste would be noticeably better.”

Godfrey snorted, “expensive wines rarely live up to the hype.” He took another long drought. It wasn't bad, the flavor was acceptable, the body decent. He already had two glasses, so taste hardly remained a factor. What mattered was the pleasant buzz that slowly blanked his frame, easing the tension in his shoulders, his back; He sighed, feeling more relaxed than he had been in a long time, “when it comes to wine, it’s not about taste. You drink for the experience, the camaraderie and enjoyment between friends…”

The Ambassador sipped again, "do you like it, at least?"

He lolled his head lazily to his right. He couldn’t quite meet the Ambassador’s eyes, "the wine?" 

"Yes."

He nodded slowly, "I do. Wine is not my drink of choice, but it's not bad. Thank you for sharing....

“Of course, as you said, it is something to be shared among comrades.” the Ambassador replied, a subtle note of pride in his voice. He shook the bottle by the neck, peering at the swishing contents within, “almost empty; you might as well finish it.”

Godfrey grunted, holding out his empty glass without question. He barely paid attention as the last of the wine was poured. “Cheers,” he remarked dryly, before taking a heavy swig.

The Ambassador silently placed his bottle on the ground, lounging further into his chair, eyes rotating upwards towards the darkened atmosphere. The pollution on this planet was unbelievable, leaving even the brightest of stars as sad little specks in the sky, "have you ever been to Yinsa?”

“Yinsa, Yinsa…” Godfrey squinted his eyes in thought, trying to remember where he had heard of that planet before; “located in frontier space, is it not? Near the edge. Wait, is it a planet?"

“It is more of a satellite, I should say, but it is big enough.”

Godfrey shook his head, “No, I have never been there, but I’ve always heard stories." He made a sloppy wave motion, " _best bars in the galaxies_!”

“The absolute best.” the Ambassador smiled, eyes dimmed in pleasant memory, “there is a reason that it is known as the party planet. It is a beautiful place, bars everywhere, eateries at every corner, a veritable melting pot of all beings in the universe. They cater to almost every species that you can think of, even us Reach, although our presence is categorically downplayed. I must warn you though, if anyone, and I mean anyone ever asks you if you want to try a Korugan Fire Snout, please, refrain yourself.”

“Sounds deadly…”

“It is. It will start a fire in your stomach, literally, and the fumes it makes will scorch your nasal passages. But do not worry; the drink has a distinctive look and weight. Looks like mercury, weighs a couple of your earth pounds. Very distinct.”

"Oh," he stopped mid-sip, lips hovering over the edge of his glass, "wait, have you every tried it?"

A pale green hand waved in the air, "no, but I saw what happens when you do try it. It was a Dhoran. His buddies dared him to order one. and he did, the poor fool. Couldn't stop writhing on the floor... Thing about a fire snout though," he quipped, -"is that it does not degrade in your body. It is corrosive going in, corrosive going out..."

The Apokoliptian winced at the imagery, “I’ll keep an eye out, although I don’t think I’ll be visiting any other planets for quite the while.” Godfrey fiddled with his glass, his right index finger sliding around the edge. “I’m surprised…”

The Ambassador looked at the stars for a few more moments before turning to his guest, “about what?”

“I just wouldn’t have pegged you as the type to drink, let alone party.” He thought for a minute before quickly adding, “no offense meant, of course.”

“None taken. If you were on my ship all day, every day for months and years on end, I think you’d understand why I need… breaks. The monotony that exists on my ship is probably unfathomable to someone like you. The individuals on my ship make good workers, but terrible entertainment…” he glanced over at the Apokoliptian with a smile, “unlike yourself.”

Godfrey returned the smile with his usual fare, before turning his face upwards to also observe the moon and sky. He drank in silence, appreciative of the cool draft of air that flowed over him. 

 

-

 

“Gordon?”

“Hm, what…?” Godfrey blinked rapidly, sitting up from where he had apparently been slouching. He cupped his face with his left hand, sighed heavily into his palm. His heart beat fast from waking up so suddenly. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't realize I…"

"It is fine."

He turned to the Ambassador, wide eyes unblinking. He didn’t remember falling asleep, "how long...?"

"Not too long, about half an hour. I did not want to wake you."

" I... must have been more tired than I though." He looked down, realized with a start that he still had the wine glass in his right hand. He hadn't dropped it, which was a miracle in itself. A flush of heat fell over him, "you talked to me didn't you?"

The alien laughed, "yes, but I realized pretty soon that you were asleep. I had asked you how long you have been on this planet."

"Ah," Godfrey narrowed his eyes thinking. He settled again in his chair, adrenaline returning to normal levels, “I think… perhaps nine or ten years?”

The Ambassador looked impressed, “you must be completely acclimated to living here then.”

He nodded, “yes, well, when you live on a planet for so long, it can’t be helped I guess. You have to get used to it lest it drives you crazy.” 

“Hm.” The Ambassador rotated his shoulders, breathing out slowly as he sagged further against the chair, “do you miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“Apokolips.”

Clear blue eyes stilled at the question, “I’m not sure.” He felt a little traitorous for even entertaining the thought, but he found it hard to immediately say yes. “I don’t think it’s an issue of missing the planet. When I think about it, there’s nothing really to miss, but it’s home. If I went back to live permanently, which  _eventually_  will happen, I will welcome it.”

The Ambassador gaze softened somewhat. He could understand what it was like to be on mission for months, even years before arriving back to the home world, “well, that is certainly a way to put it.” He lifted the glass to his lips and drained the remainder of his wine, lips curling at the taste. After setting his glass on the side table, he melted into the chair, eyes focusing on nothing in particular, “you must be lonely.”

 

-

 

Godfrey blinked at the Ambassador’s casual tone, “pardon?”

“Lonely.” The alien repeated, “being here on earth as the only Apokoliptian must be frustrating sometimes…”

Godfrey turned his head to face the Ambassador, unsure if the observation directed towards him was merely a statement, or a not so subtle jab at his social credit, “I keep mostly to myself, but I do have friends.” He drained his glass completely, placing it on the side table, the clang of glass against metal grating in the silence. He shifted in his seat, aware of how defensive his response had come across, “this is just a temporary situation.”

“Ten months is a temporary situation,” the Ambassador drawled, “ten years is practically a tenure.”

“My first duty is to my master, my second is to Apokolips. The third is to myself. My service and dedication is my purpose.”

“Is memorizing that speech also a part of your job description?”

Godfrey pursed his lips at the sudden turn in conversation, “mock me all you want, but I know  _exactly_  where I stand.”

“I am not mocking you, merely making an observation. You have been on this planet for a decade, doing His bidding, biding your time.” The Ambassador gave him a look of disbelief, “how much more proof of dedication does your Master require?”

“As much as he needs.” Godfrey was not blind to the Ambassador’s jab at both himself and his leader. He had been victim to such insinuations before, with many other people and species who underestimated him, his worth, and his loyalty to the Apokolips Dominion. At first, it had been tiresome, but over decades of service and constantly dealing with such folly both internally and externally, it became less of an issue. He, however, occasionally had flare-ups.

“Such blind loyalty will lead to your grave.” The Ambassador got up from his seat and walked the few steps to the railing, lazily leaning against it as he looked out at the hazy sky. “I think you should situate yourself a little higher on the rung. You are not a devotee, you are part of his Elite. You can not even bring yourself to say his name out loud.” He looked over his shoulder, “do you not find that the least bit strange?”

“How I refer to my master is a trivial issue.” It was hard to keep the bite out of his voice, but Godfrey managed. If the Ambassador was trying to get a rise out of him, he was doing a profoundly good job, “besides, this hardly seems like downtime conversation.”

The Ambassador opened his mouth, but shut it just as quickly, “You are right, my apologies...”

Godfrey took a deep breath, head swimming. He had effectively put an end to the conversation, but couldn't help starting it back up. _It was the alcohol_ , he rationalized to himself, “I know that you have this pre-conceived notion of who I am, but I have reasons why I do the things I do. I may look every bit a human, but I am not. The less people that I involve myself with, the easier it is to maintain that level of control; the fact that I’m a public figure is bad enough.” He crossed his arms, “unlike you, I can’t afford distractions.”

“Perhaps not, but that does not mean that you do not need them.” The Ambassador looked out of the corner of his eye at his still sitting guest, “distractions are not as bad as you make them out to be. They can be… fun, enjoyable, meaningful.”

Godfrey's anger drained at the soft reply, “I suppose you have much experience dabbling in distractions, then?”

“Not in, but rather as.” The Ambassador turned around languidly, leaning against the railing and standing just so as if to show off the length and leanness of his body. The opening of his jacket widened as a result of his movement, giving Godfrey a clear view of his hip. Granted, it was only slightly more skin on an already revealing uniform, but it was enough to catch and maintain his attention.

Godfrey quickly looked away, hoping for the life of him that the Ambassador had not seen his brief stare. “That’s good for you,” he replied, more calmly than he felt.

“It certainly is.” Green fingers toyed with white and black cloth almost playfully, “after all, what is the point of hard work when there is no one to enjoy it with?”

Godfrey stilled, the Ambassador’s tone quickly changing from challenging to salacious within a split of a second. A brief moment of thrill washed over him, wondering if those quiet words were just a declaration, or an inevitable promise.

"I can see the gears grinding away in your mind," the Ambassador stated softly as he looked downward at his guest, "what are you thinking, Gordon?"

Godfrey opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. Any response that he may have had bordered between passive accusation and just plain rudeness. He shrugged minutely, "I'm thinking that you invited me here for another reason besides tactical planning."

Another flash of light green skin, “what makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure,” he murmured, drifting back to the Ambassador’s hip. This time Godfrey's eyes stayed, mesmerized by the inviting display, “Just call it a feeling.”

The Ambassador’s voice was light and airy, “I am not sure I understand what you are getting at…”

“Then maybe you should come over here and let me elaborate for you.” The Ambassador’s eyes narrowed, and the pundit had a brief moment of unease that perhaps he had misinterpreted the alien’s intentions. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait long to find out; the Ambassador pushed off of the railing and made his way over, situating himself at the edge of his chair. With those piercing eyes on him, the pundit found himself oddly rooted to the spot.

 

- 

 

“You seem nervous,” the Ambassador cocked his head, gaze questioning, “are you nervous, Gordon?”

“Tipsy,” Godfrey replied breezily. He leaned his full weight back on the chair, “do you know how many glasses I had? Three…” He held up his fingers so the other man could count, “three glasses.”

“Of course.” The Ambassador shook his head, amusement clear in that unmoving stare. “ _Tipsy_ ,” he repeated, purposely drawing out the last word. He shifted slightly closer, placing a hand on Godfrey’s thigh and giving a firm squeeze. 

Blue eyes widened at the bold move. Only when he felt the pressure from that hand start to move upwards did he react. He caught the Ambassador’s wrist in a firm grip, preventing it from wandering any further, “what do you think you’re doing?”

The Ambassador tilted his head, “I thought it was obvious.” His sleepy gaze roved over the length of Godfrey’s body, “what does it look like?”

“You want something from me.”

"..."

Godfrey stared deeply into those golden eyes, “something that I’m not sure I can give you.” He thought for a moment, “or would want to give you…” 

"You are a terrible liar," The Ambassador accused, gently drawing his hand back until Godfrey let go, “you are intelligent, but you think too deeply when you should just  _feel_.” He raised himself up enough to slowly maneuver both legs on either side of Godfrey’s thighs. He leaned in close, yellow eyes locking onto blue with a formidable intensity, “I think I know what you want.”

Godfrey grinned, "not very confident are you..."

The Ambassador's expression cooled, "I  _know_  what you want..."

Godfrey straightened up, but quickly acquiesced, the sudden pressure on his groin making him tense; the extra weight felt good, but he wasn’t about to admit that, “and what if you’re wrong?” In direct contradiction to his words, his hands settled on slim black hips, fingers pressing, probing into dense flesh , “you can’t even begin to understand what I would want from a man like you…”

"Please…” The Ambassador softly admonished, “I saw you looking at me earlier. You turned away, almost as if you were ashamed." He reached forward, tucking some stray hairs behind Godfrey’s ear, "there is nothing wrong with appreciating a nice view..."

Godfrey shook his head without breaking eye contact, “you don't show skin like that,  _stand_  like the way you were standing without expecting me to take a look..."

The Ambassador pursed his lips, Godfrey’s insinuation rolling off of him like water off of a duck’s back, "of course," he tsked, "blame me for  _your_  wayward gaze..." 

Godfrey snorted, eyes drifting until a finger under his chin forced him back.

“You are not as good as hiding your thoughts as you think you are…” the Ambassador whispered, lip caught between his teeth, "I see interest in your eyes; you are curious about me. By now, I am sure you understand that I return those sentiments…” A slim green hand slid down to gently rest against his groin. No pressure, but the intent was there.

Blue eyes zeroed in on the hand between his legs. Godfrey was at a crossroads. He was told specifically not to engage with the Ambassador if he didn’t have to. But this… this was an opportunity, the potential for satisfaction with another being who knew exactly who and what he was.

Godfrey didn’t know the Ambassador’s true purpose, his dedication to his cause, or his personal motivation. All of those concerns flew out the window at the feel of talented hands sliding up down his chest, unbuttoning his jacket with a practiced ease. His jacket was the first to go, his tie, second. True to his word, the Ambassador seemed to delight in taking it off, lip caught between his bottom teeth the entire time. He unbuttoned his undershirt, but sat back, making no effort to take it off.

Godfrey watched greedily as the Ambassador began to take his own clothes off. Granted, it was only his jacket, but the slow reveal of what was underneath made for quite the viewing experience. The alien was far more slender than he appeared. Wide shoulders lead down a slim, tapered waist. The circular lights embedded in his sculpted, segmented arms gave off a dull glow, which pulsed in the limited light. With absolutely no age lines on his face and lithe frame, it was difficult to even begin to question how young or old he was.

 

-

 

Godfrey’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt the Ambassador softly rub a thumb across his bottom lip, a rough slide that left him tingling. A few seconds later, he felt the pressure disappear, replaced by lips; they were a little dry, but still incredibly soft. He moaned in his throat as the kiss became deeper- more intense. As soon as it came, it was gone, but the warmth left only to travel down his chin, his neck. The Ambassador’s mouth slowly danced his way along the pundit’s pulse point, mapping every previously unexplored inch of flesh. He made his way back up, murmuring his admiration against his neck. Godfrey's eyes shut again, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, closing his eyes as the Ambassador began to feel over his chest. A harsh pinch and his hips rolled.

 

-

 

Their foreplay lasted for what seemed like an eternity. The Ambassador smiled, snaking his hand way down Godfrey’s prostrate form, stopping only when he reached the front of Godfrey’s suit pants. He popped open the front button, slowly pulling down the zipper. 

Godfrey let out a choked breath when a steady hand began to caress his erection through the flimsy fabric of his briefs. A moment later, and suddenly he was left gasping as deft fingers wrapped tightly around his cock. His head knocked against the back of the chair, eyes starting to blur, breath becoming faster, ragged. In the back of his mind, he had the sudden realization that they were still somewhat in public, but had barely enough authority to voice his concern. As the seconds dragged on, the touches and strokes became firmer, more confident, and Godfrey found that he couldn’t concentrate on anything except The Ambassador’s hand doing absolutely wicked things to him.

Generous amounts of pre-come leaked out at the tip, which the Ambassador used to slick up and down the length of his cock faster. The sound of the Ambassador’s hand pumping his cock made him groan, the slide of wet flesh against flesh, the panting…

_The Ambassador was really good at this…_

Clutching at the edge of the lounge chair was the only thing Godfrey could do to keep some semblance of control, “Shit, I… ” He groaned, unable to finish his sentence. He couldn’t concentrate on anything really except the hot hand on his cock and the flash of tongue between the Ambassador’s sharp teeth. Images unbidden washed over him, explicit, noisy, and filthy. He groaned at the thought of that lush mouth pleasuring him, lips slick and puffy as he pushed between…

Godfrey snarled, unable to take anymore. His right fist raised and slammed against the metal table, crushing it and destroying the glasses in proximity. The sickening sound of warping metal startled the Ambassador enough to stop what he was doing, and he could only gape at the twisted hunk of metal that used to be his table; glittery bits of glass scattered within the metal, pooling around the base. Godfrey’s hand seemed undamaged, no cuts, no blood, and while he knew that the other man had questions, he would not answer them.

“Get on the railing,” Godfrey growled between gritted teeth.

Golden eyes traveled from the now ruined table to the flushed man beneath him. “Gordon…”

“ _Now_!”

The Ambassador jerked at the barked order, scrambling off of Godfrey to walk backwards toward the railing. Once the metal beam hit his back, he turned, heart thumping, hands gripped tightly around the pickets.

The potential foolishness of turning his back against the sexually charged Apokoliptian didn’t cross his mind until he heard the rustling of cloth, the crunch of glass behind him. The guardrail pushed uncomfortable into his lower chest as Godfrey settled behind. His breath came in heavy pants as a hand pawed between his legs, testing the skin at the apex between his thighs. Once the man behind was satisfied with what he felt, his lower body was pulled slightly away from the railing, leaving him in a pose most unbecoming of a diplomat.

He closed his eyes as he felt Godfrey pant behind him, heavy hands pawing and squeezing his behind.  He could tell that Godfrey was close, the jerky movements and the harsh breaths against his neck dead giveaways.

“Keep your legs closed,” Godfrey growled into his audial. Before the Ambassador could remark at the irony of that statement, he felt a sudden pressure between his thighs, slick and unyielding.

 

-

 

Godfrey made a grab for the Ambassador’s waist, fingers digging into skin in a vice-like grip, forcing a hitched breath from the man beneath him. Thrusting hard and faster into the tiny space, he could begin to see white particles at the edge of his eyes, could feel the telltale tension at the base of his stomach. The slick burn of his pleasure seemed almost too much, stuck in that strange suspension of being so close to the edge, so near… He absolutely lost it when the Ambassador started to push back in time with his thrusts, thighs sliding around his cock in simulated penetration.

A shuddering breath escaped him as he came, legs quivering as he pushed forward to get that last bit of friction. A few more jerks of his hips robbed him of the last bit of energy that he had, a split second whiteout. Letting go of the Ambassador’s hips, he barely caught himself before he fell or did something potentially embarrassing.

 

 -

 

Before the Ambassador could say anything any thing else, the weight on top of his body was gone, as was the warmth. He shivered, only now noticing how chilly the night had become. He couldn’t even begin to fathom how much of a mess he must of looked like as he lay against the rail, knees wobbly and no jacket: not to mention the evidence of pleasure that probably streaked the back of his thighs and legs.

The Ambassador straightened up, hobbling slightly as he braced himself against the railing. He watched with subdued interest as Godfrey gingerly arranged himself, fastening his pants. He had to catch his breath, which made him miss Godfrey’s question, “come again?”

“I asked you if you were alright. Are you still…- Do you want me t-”

"I am fine."

“Are you sure?” Godfrey looked him over, obviously not believing him.

“I am quite alright. Next time,” He promised, sagging against the railing. His lower body protested at the sudden movement, hips and stomach aching from being manhandled. Waking up the next morning to find bruises covering his thighs and waist would hardly surprise him, “I did not know your strength level was that high...”

“Didn't really seem like conversation to be had over wine..." He lay a hand on the Ambassador's shoulder, eyes furrowed in concern, "did I hurt you?”

The Ambassador smiled, dimming his eyes, “no.”

“But you wanted me to?”

“Hardly,” he answered huskily, receiving an all too knowing look from his companion. He watched with lazy interest as Godfrey stalked towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist, covering him in a shield of warmth against the cool air. He sighed contently as Godfrey nuzzled against his neck, the action almost reminiscent of something that lovers would do.

Godfrey raised his head from the Ambassador's neck, “I’m not sure this is the best time to discuss plans for world domination after what just happened. Perhaps a rain check.”

The Ambassador murmured tiredly in agreement.

“Is there anything you need before I call my driver?”

“Actually,” he breathed, placing his hands on Godfrey’s chest, “there is one thing that I am in need of you…”

“Yeah?” Godfrey replied, interest perked. He smiled; lips close enough to touch, feeling more than a little playful, “and what’s that?”

"I want you..." The Ambassador gave him a disarming smile before spinning him around to point at the floor, “to clean up your mess while I take a shower.”

"What?" Godfrey looked at the mangled heap of metal and the broken shards of glass that littered the floor. He dragged a hand down his face, moaning as he resigned himself to his fate, “do you have a broom?”

 

 

 


	3. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 pt.1! The chapter got so long that I had to split it up, and hopefully I’ll be able to have pt.2 soon! That part, of course, will be the ‘steamy’ part. :p
> 
> This particular chapter is rated PG-13, and contains kissing and innuendo. The follow-up to this chapter will most definitely be NSFW/NC-17.
> 
> Fic also on [Tumblr](http://candytrain.tumblr.com/tagged/candytrain%20fic)

2015- NEW YORK CITY -  **OCTOBER 16th**   20:34 EDT

 

-

 

Their first onscreen interview together had been quite the success. It wasn’t often that a seemingly benevolent alien race landed on earth, and their arrival had caused quite a stir in the news circuit. Judging by the ratings of that particular program, it seemed that the Reach were the new hot.

Although the Reach Ambassador was a public figure and a staple at U.N. conferences, he still maintained an air of mystery. He had a habit of declining personal interviews, so it had been a surprise to many when he had agreed to a live taping of GBS with G. Gordon Godfrey, a prominent critic of non-earth beings. Tensions within GBS ran high as the taping started, the crew and owners of the network left wondering what mood the famous Godfrey would possess this time. If the alien decided to throw a punch because of Godfrey’s usual bluntness and insensitivity, they would hardly be taken aback. To their complete and utter surprise, Godfrey was calm, even friendly toward the alien, engaging in what was interpreted as an actual conversation between reasonably minded individuals.

Parts of their conversation were reminiscent of Godfrey’s usual m.o., but the majority of the airtime consisted of relevant subjects and casual jokes. The Ambassador was the perfect guest, coming across as charming but down to earth, larger than life but approachable. He was even sympathetic to global and intergalactic issues such as poverty and economic inequality, both issues he claimed were close to his heart.

The highlight of the program had been at the end during Godfrey’s Guest Pass segment, an interactive session which encouraged questions from the audience. The Ambassador was kind enough to answer a few about himself and his culture, and although compelling, Godfrey cared little if his responses were truthful or not; his ultimate goal was to make the Ambassador a hit, and judging by the crowd’s reaction, it would seem that he had succeeded.

It seemed that most, if not all of the major news networks had coverage about their interaction. Sitting opposite each other in Godfrey’s private office, the pair watched on the flat screen as GBS and others ran glowing reports of the landmark meeting between them. “Well?” Godfrey leaned forward to grab the remote from the coffee table, clicking the off button, “what do you think?”

“Not bad,” the Ambassador replied, thoughtful. “I do not think I could ask for anything better. It seems that our practice sessions paid off.”

Godfrey put down the remote, grabbing the cold beer that he had set on the table, sighing as he took the first sip. Being who he was, he constantly scrutinized his guests and _never_ made it a point to continue interaction with them after interviews. The Ambassador however, was an exception, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the crowd so enthusiastic.”

The Ambassador shrugged, leaning back casually against sofa. He smiled at the memory, “I think the only thing they were interested in was my relationship status…”

"Yeah, that was... that was interesting," he finally finished. "I actually had a question about that."

"Hm?"

“You told them you were married…”

“I also told them that I collect old electronics,” the Ambassador said, “these natives are entertaining, but quite gullible.” He crossed his arms to look at him oddly, “surely you did not believe everything I said?”

“Not all of it…” He peered closely in the Ambassador’s direction, “I'll admit, I had a hard time reading you. You were very good.”

The Ambassador leaned back further into the couch, crossing his legs. He deflected the praise with a shrug of his shoulder, “you did most of the work; I was only there to answer questions…”

Godfrey waved the comment off, eyes squinted in mock annoyance, “don’t start.”

The Ambassador’s chuckles at the pundit’s antic faded into silence as they relaxed. After the interview, neither party was particularly interested in working on their next move. It wasn’t because they were tired, no, far from it; there was a strange energy in the air, thick and stifling. Godfrey slipped a finger in his collar, pulling it away to loosen his necktie, suddenly feeling warmer than before. He stole a glance at the Ambassador, and found him deep in thought, “you look like you have something on your mind…”

The Ambassador looked up, blinking. His shoulders rose as he shifted in his seat, “my job,” he replied simply. “I keep thinking about the ship, the handling of supplies, miscellaneous tasks, energy consumption... My crew has been a little disorderly as of late, which you can imagine took much of my time to appropriately handle."

"Yikes."

"Indeed. That is why I cleared my schedule for myself this weekend, although I am not sure what I would use the time for…” he waved his hand in the air, “maybe go sight-seeing....”

“You? Sight-seeing?”

The Ambassador raised an eye-brow, “do not sound so _surprised_. I usually allocate time to personal adventures whenever I have the time.” He placed a hand over his chest, bowing his head, “I will have you know that at my heart, I am an explorer…”

Godfrey nodded, “aren’t we all?”

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have an plans this weekend? Tonight?”

“Tonight?” Godfrey sifted through his mental calendar, “I have minor work, which I planned on finishing, mostly paperwork, some light rea-…” Godfrey blinked, stopping mid-sentence, finally aware of the pointed look directed towards him. Godfrey’ lips moved soundlessly before murmuring, “I have a feeling that I'm missing something...”

The Ambassador let loose a low chuckle, a pleasant sound, “yes, but it is not your fault. Perhaps I should have been more forward…” He straightened up to look square into Godfrey’s eyes, no hesitance in sight, “you should come over tonight.”

The suggestion was so matter of fact that for a moment, the pundit’s brain stuttered. He cleared his throat, the memory of his last encounter still fresh in his mind, “it’s… a little short notice.” He stayed as still as possible, more than a little curious of the thoughts behind those golden eyes, “what if I have plans?”

“I am not asking for you spend the entire weekend with me, just tonight. And when we are done, you can leave, like you usually do. _Besides_ ,” the Ambassador intoned, “your weekend schedule is currently empty.”

He raised an eyebrow. His made it a point to keep to himself so that his life wouldn’t be public consumption, “and you know this because…?”

“I know because I checked your remaining schedule for this week,” he grinned before cheekily adding, “you are welcome…”

“You looked at my calendar?” Godfrey stared, not knowing whether to be disturbed by the fact that the Ambassador knew his schedule, or turned on by his initiative. He chose to pounce on his first instinct, “that’s an invasion of privacy…”

“I prefer to call it…” The Ambassador tapped on his chin, lip curling in mock thought before pointing to his desk, “planning ahead. You probably should not leave your weekly schedule out on your desk. You never know who might see it.”

Godfrey lifted the can to his lips, gaze never wandering from beyond the rim as he drained the rest of his beer. He decided to humor him, the banter between them always the highlight of their interactions, “if I come over tonight, I assume that there won’t much talk between us?”

“Not unless you want there to be,” quipped the Ambassador as he stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his jacket. Godfrey’s answer was hardly absolute, but he had little time to speculate, “I will leave you to your work. Let me know soon if a visit from you is in my future…”

“I might as well let you know now.” Godfrey immediately followed suit, rising from his couch, stepping in line behind him as they walked to the door, “I’ll be there, although it might take a little time.”

The Ambassador stopped, “when?”

“Perhaps in two hours? An hour and a half if I can get everything done early…” He glanced at the pile of papers on his desk, mentally calculating, “the work is tedious, but relatively quick. It should not take any more than that…”

“Take your time.” The Ambassador reached the doorway, slipping out halfway before turning around, “when you get there, feel free to come in; the door will be unlocked.”

“Should I bring anything?”

A cool smile was the only answer he got before the door suddenly shut, leaving Godfrey to stand somewhat awkwardly near the door. He made his way back towards his desk, grabbing his beer can from the table, crushing it beneath his hand.

-

The work took much less time than he predicted, but that didn’t make it any less mind numbing. Rubbing the back of his neck, he trudged through the empty hallway. Once he reached the correct door, he raised his hand before quickly letting it drop, curling around the handle in a light grip.

He smiled: true to the Ambassador’s word, it was unlocked. Opening the door slowly, he slipped inside without making a sound. As he locked the door behind him, he looked around, confused. He fumbled around the entrance for a light switch, but when he found none, he called out, “Ambassador?” 

There was no reply. He called again, but received the same result. It only took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black, but when they did, he realized the he was truly alone.

It seemed that no one was currently home, but from the corner of his eye, a glimmer of movement caught his attention.

He walked cautiously towards the balcony, curtailing his steps as he got closer. Through the screen door, he could see the Ambassador pacing back and forth while talking on his communicator. He was bare chested, jacket strewn carelessly on the balcony chair. Hunched shoulders and clenched fists made it clear his mood, appearing as though he wanted to reach through his communicator and physically assault whomever he was speaking with. Godfrey could hear bits and pieces of conversation through the sliding glass, although it wasn’t much help. He wasn’t speaking English.

When it became clear that the alien hadn’t seen him, he backtracked to settle himself on the couch, keeping the screen door activity well within his sight. He was prepared to man-handle the Ambassador if he caused too much commotion. After a minute of watching, he looked away, realizing that it wasn’t going to end anytime soon.

He stared at the ceiling, earlier drowsiness returning with a vengeance. He crossed his arms as he yawned, eyes fluttering shut as he prepared to wait it out. It was a game that wouldn’t last long; not ten minutes passed by until the sudden slam of the screen doors ripped out of his lethargic state. Whipping his head toward the bang, He stopped as he spotted his wide-eyed companion. They stared at each other, surprise both on their faces.

Godfrey cleared his throat before tipping his head in belated greeting, “Ambassador.”

“Gordon…” The Ambassador’s eyes wavered, unusually bright within the darkness of the room, “how long have you been sitting there?”

The Apokoliptian froze. It was exactly the question that he was expecting; yet still threw him off. It only took a moment to recover, “not long, maybe a few minutes. Everything alright?”

“Fine.” The Ambassador breathed deeply, reeling in his obvious frustration, “you are much earlier than I expected.”

“Thought I would surprise you…” He straightened up in the seat, attention focused solely on his host, “and apparently I did.”

“How much did you hear?”

“Nothing,” he held up his hands in mock surrender under the Ambassador’s scrutiny, “You looked… _preoccupied_ ; I was going to wait until you were done.” Godfrey could only look at him in silence, hoping that his words would be trusted. He had the feeling that his efforts were for naught, the dubious expression on the Ambassador’s face hardly shifting. The anticipation of spending personal time with the Reachling waned the longer the silence stretched.

“Maybe this isn’t the right time,” Godfrey uttered, apologetic. He slowly got up from the couch, straightening his suit jacket, “I'll give my driver a call. Perhaps another time…?”

“No, I-…” The Ambassador jerkily pointed to the couch that he had just been sitting on, “I would like you to stay. My apologies," he clasped his hands in front of himself, "I am just a bit… _rattled_. Please, _sit_ … Would you like a refreshment?” 

"I'm fine, thank you..." Godfrey sat down, gathering his hands in his lap. “Tough call?”

“How could you tell?” The alien’s mouth fell into a straight line, irritation still evident in his mannerisms. He seemed to realize the hostility in his voice, “forgive me; I have little urge to elaborate…”

“Noted.” Godfrey leaned back before patting the space next to him in invitation.

The Ambassador gazed at him before popping of the wall, gliding noiselessly across the floor until he stood in front of Godfrey, willowy and tall. Instead of sitting next to him, the Ambassador decided to settle in Godfrey’s lap instead, both legs thrown over his right side. It took some shifting to where they were both comfortable, but they managed. The Ambassador’s body was lean, but since much of his length was in his legs, it was quite easy for him to still curl up against Godfrey, laying his head neatly at the crook of his shoulder. If there was an action that Godfrey was expecting, this certainly was not it.

“Well, that’s one way to do it…” Godfrey breathed as the Ambassador’s body melded onto his. He instinctively wrapped a hand around his back, the other hand settling on the alien’s thighs. His breath sped up minutely, heart accelerating at the closeness. He was almost embarrassed at how little provocation he needed to get started; the slightest touch was enough to get his engine running.

He covered his reaction with his typical flair, “can’t get enough of me, can you?”

The Ambassador didn’t seem to hear him or he did hear him, and was just ignoring his teasing. Either way he chose instead to gripe, “you would think that millions upon millions of miles would be a deterrent to unwanted calls...”

"Yeah, those are annoying..." Godfrey furrowed his brow, going over the words again in his head, “wait, that wasn’t from your ship?”

“No,” the Ambassador continued, “it was from the Reach planet, our home. Our technology’s reception is legendary, which makes it almost impossible to escape. Even _I_ am not immune…”

Godfrey hummed in acknowledgement, gently running his hand along the Ambassador’s plated spine, small circular movements that he could only hope were soothing. This caller was obviously a sore subject, “that must be irritating.”

“It is, but expected.” The Ambassador sighed at the hands on his lower back. He felt relaxed enough to settle his head back down again, “troubles at home never leave you.”

“Do they contact you often?”

The Ambassador didn’t answer, sitting so still that for a moment, Godfrey thought he had fallen asleep. In truth, he didn’t mind the Ambassador’s selective hearing, becoming ever more aware of the Ambassador’s shifting intent, soft lips traveling along his neck. It felt good, the light touches making his heart pump faster. Tilting his head upwards, he sighed, thoroughly enjoying the attention, “I’ve never seen you angry before,” he uttered quietly.

“It is irritation, not anger,” the Ambassador corrected, voice slightly muffled, "if I had my way, I would never be contacted by my home."

“Hm…” If restless pacing and angry gestures were a sign of mere irritation, then he was more than a little curious at what full-on livid was, “so that’s where I come in, huh?”

The Ambassador stopped his ministrations, lifting his head, “pardon?”

“I’m a distraction for you…”

“You are…” The Ambassador replied almost absentmindedly, eyes gentle as he slid the back of a finger down his cheek, “and a handsome one at that…”

Godfrey caught the hand in his own, grip firm, “but you acknowledge the fact? That I keep you from thinking about the things that trouble you?”

“I thought we alre-…” The Ambassador’s eyes narrowed minutely, lips moving soundlessly against the air before finding his voice again, “and if you do? If you are a 'just' distraction for me?” He looked square into Godfrey’s eyes, bright and clear, “would you be angry with me?”

“No, not angry, merely curious. We'd be both be guilty of the same thing.” he said, returning the gaze with a level look of his own. He let go of the Ambassador’s hand, which fell, settling against his chest, “why did you invite me over here tonight?”

“I would have thought the reason was obvious…” The Ambassador said with a quiet laugh, almost as if he didn’t understand his questioning, “I will have you know that our last encounter left quite the impression on me…” Slender fingers began to play with the buttons on his undershirt, popping them open one by one. With all of the buttons undone, the Ambassador’s hand became an entity all on its own, playfully trailing along his ribs before settling over his heart.

“I found myself thinking about you often,” the alien continued, voice barely above a whisper. “It did not matter what I was doing or where I was, but my mind kept drifting to you. All I knew was that I felt this… _desire_ , to be with you again.”

Godfrey’s eyes dimmed, the absolute honesty at which the Ambassador expressed his need clearly affecting him. Before he could say anything, the hand on his chest suddenly pulled away. The Ambassador shook his head in amusement, as if to clear his head from such foolish thoughts, “you must think me mad…”

At the hushed words, his chest tightened from… _something_. He swallowed the lump in his throat, the possibility of a repeat performance too tempting to ignore. He clutched at a dense black thigh, reveling in the sharp exhale his touch produced. It seemed that the Ambassador was thinking the same thing.

“I do,” Godfrey finally whispered, leaning close enough for their breaths to mingle, “but I think that’s what I like about you.” He hovered teasingly over the Ambassador’s lips before leaning down to kiss his bare shoulder, quietly whispering, “among other things.”

To his credit, Ambassador reacted only minimally to his praise, tilting his head up to allow easier access. Godfrey continued to explore, nuzzling underneath the Ambassador’s cheek, the tip of his nose tracing the edge where helmet met skin. He grinned against pale green skin, delighting in the way the alien stiffened in his arms. _sensitive_ …

The quiet moans above him were devastating to his restraint. The alien made it quite clear what he wanted, so Godfrey returned the favor, softly grinding against the Ambassador’s bottom as he gathered him into a kiss.

Their last interaction had been strictly a one-sided affair; Godfrey had taken from the alien what he wanted without returning the favor. But now, as he trailed his hand up an inner thigh, he had the opportunity to make it up to him, to give as good as he got…

 


	4. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I apologize for the lateness! Anyways, here is the NC-17 finish to Chapter three. There will be more chapters after this, so keep a lookout! I have half of chapter five already done, and that chapter will be a little different, as it'll be one of those ABC written types. It will get worse before it gets better! Thanks guys, as always, notes at the bottom!
> 
> Fic also on [Tumblr](http://candytrain.tumblr.com/tagged/candytrain%20fic)

_Cont. from chapter three._

 

-

 

Godfrey was in heaven; he pinched, groped, and fondled, hands shaky as they fumbled aimlessly over the alien’s skinny frame. For the most part, the Ambassador seemed to like his attention, mumbling his name when he did something he liked.  The Ambassador’s back pressed hotly against his front, long legs spread on either side of his legs; he used the position to his advantage, murmuring compliments as he laid a hand between the other man’s legs.

The Reachling reacted beautifully, head lolling lazily against his left shoulder. Godfrey latched onto the offered neck, grinning when the black of the Ambassador’s ‘pants’ began to split, allowing for his fingertips to settle against his true skin. It was too dark to see, but he could feel it, fingertips running ever so gently along the shallow dip that ran along his groin. The dip had minimal depth, so he kept his touches feather light, exploring every inch of flesh.

The Ambassador shuddered against him, hips bucking as he pushed between the swollen surfaces, stroking the newly exposed sex. He alternated between gentle probes and single-digit drags, biting his bottom lip when he realized the dip had grown hotter-

 _And wetter_ …

Godfrey startled, quickly lifting his hand from between the Ambassador’s thighs, mystified by the fluid that now coated his fingers, moonlight catching the sticky strands.  _Curious_ , he thought, rubbing the newfound slickness between his fingers.

His hand fell against a trembling black thigh, fingers dragging a trail of shine. The Ambassador quietly huffed, covering his hand with his own, "Gordon…" 

Gordon swallowed thickly, clearing his throat before answering, “yes?”

“You stopped…”

 “I’m sorry- just a bit overwhelmed," he mumbled breathily, forehead thumping against the back of the Ambassador's head, "I didn’t realize _…_ ” Rationalizing Reach biology was difficult, and thinking about it wasn’t getting anyone off. He nuzzled down the side of the Ambassador's helm, gently nibbling at his side protrusion, “you have no idea what you do to me…”

“I think I do, but perhaps this is not the best place to continue…” The Ambassador murmured. A shaky hand lifted, pointing to a corner of the suite, “my bedroom... maybe we should--?”

Godfrey’s lip curled upwards, “after you...”

 

-

 

The Ambassador entered the room first, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Godfrey walked in right after, slowly undoing his tie, widened the tie loop before bringing the tie over his head. He threw it, along with his jacket, onto a near by chair. He walked slowly toward the Ambassador, popping open the top two buttons of his undershirt before stopping two feet from the other man.

Godfrey looked down at the Ambassador. The light from outside highlighted the paleness of his skin, accentuated the leanness that had so aggressively caught his attention. The Ambassador was unashamed of his body, leaning back on his elbows whilst slowly uncrossing his legs. As they began to spread, Godfrey zeroed in between, hypnotized by the strip of green glistening in a sea of black.

Godfrey’s fingers twitched, as did another part of his body.

The Ambassador relaxed under his stare, voice soft but amused, “Are you going to stare at me all day?”

“I could...” He stood at the edge of the bed, throat dry, “but I have a feeling that you wouldn’t like that...” Godfrey’s eyes darted toward the Ambassador’s own, and at the light nod, he sat down on the floor, leaning loosely against the side of the bed.

He laid a hand on the Ambassador’s inner thigh, feeling the skin stiffen before rippling under his touch. He watched in fascination as the Ambassador’s “pants” peeled outward from under his touch. In the span of a few seconds, all that remained on his legs and hips were smooth expansive planes of pale green skin. He kissed against a still armored knee before going back to his original target, dragging his knuckles along the dip, “any more surprises?”

The Ambassador tsked. He reached down, running a hand through Godfrey’s hair, “they would not be surprises if I told you, now would they?”

“Good point,” Godfrey remarked, steadying himself on his knees to place a soft kiss against his stomach where a belly button would have been. At the quiet hitch of breath from above, he traced the Ambassador’s right hip segment line with his mouth, while simultaneously stimulating him below with his free hand. He braced himself against the bed for more support, fingertips and lips working in tandem to produce the most wonderful sounds…

Underneath his attentions, the dip bulged, slowly at first but becoming more insistent as the first hint of what lay underneath pushed through. He leaned back, watching with rapt fascination as a column of muscle pushed through, emerging rigidly into his hand. The Ambassador’s cock resembled a thick tentacle, pointed at the tip, heavily striated along the shaft. The smooth skin that initially formed the walls of the dip formed into two lobes that strained around the bottom of his shaft.  _Perhaps they weren’t so different after all_ , he mused, giving the cock in his hands a light squeeze. He gave a few slippery tugs before letting go completely, trailing downward, only stopping when he heard a hitched breath from above.

The two lobes of skin that merged together at the base of the Ambassador’s cock disguised an entrance that had not been visible before. Intrigued, he began to explore, rubbing circles around the slit before carefully slipping the tip of one finger through. He withdrew, only to penetrate him again with two, and when he felt he was ready, three.

A hushed moan above him, another rush of slick fluid, and Godfrey withdrew completely. He guided the Ambassador’s hips to the very edge of the bed, and without warning, settled his head between the Ambassador’s legs, unabashedly sliding his tongue along the leaking slit. Slender hips jerked beneath his lips, a choked gasp escaping from above as he mouthed against the slick entrance. He gripped his thighs tight, a warning to keep still.

The slit pulsed against his lips, little bursts of fluid that coated his lips and tongue. He lapped it up the best he could, but some of it escaped past his lips, slowly dripping down his chin. He nipped, gently rolling the folds between his teeth, tongue flicking gently up and down before dipping inside-

Godfrey jerked, grunting in pain; the fingers in his hair suddenly tightening, making his scalp ache. Immediately the grip loosened, sending a pang of pleasure to the pit of his stomach. A hand touched his face gently, running down his cheek in apology for the sudden aggression.

The gentleness of that touch sent a pang of longing running through him, and he responded in kind, resuming his exploration, although slower than before. His tongue circled along the slit’s opening, gently nibbling, bringing forth a new set of sounds that he had never heard before, hushed clicks and whirrs.

Groaning at the Ambassador’s quiet vocalizations of pleasure, he hastily reached down with one hand to unzip his pants. Once he wrapped a hand around himself, he bit his lip, wondering how he had managed not to touch himself this entire time. Groaning, he started to stroke himself all the while pressing more firmly, sucking against heated flesh before sneaking upwards, tongue traveling slowly along the Ambassador's length.

 

-

 

The Ambassador’s body  _burned,_ scorched by an ache that he had in a long time. He was stuck on his back, body thrumming as Godfrey worked him off with that stupidly talented tongue of his. He grasped the edge of the bed, tempted to beg Godfrey finish him, suck him until he screamed, then fuck him until he couldn’t see.

But he couldn't.

It was vulgar, filthy, and  _completely_  unbecoming of his species,  _But oh, did he want to…_ He imagined it and he shivered, spreading his legs wider, as far as they could go. Suddenly, Godfrey stopped, lifting off him with nary a warning. With the pressure gone, all the Ambassador could do is prop himself up by the elbows, gazing blearily in the other man’s eyes. He tried keeping his gaze, but failed.

The Apokoliptian’s cock, wet with pre-come, jutted directly in his line of vision, easily distracting him. The shaft was heavy and thick as it bobbed in front of him. He bit his bottom lip, blood running hot at the realization that he needed lean only a small distance before making contact. He could imagine it,  _being immobilized, hands on his helm as he swallowed as much as he could; head thrown back in pleasure as he was pounded into.._. The ache between his legs pulsed at the imagery, distracting him from Godfrey’s words, “what?”

“Scoot on backwards a bit,” he repeated quietly, “and turn over.”

The Ambassador hesitated for only a second before he did as he was told, “like this?”

“Keep your head down, and raise yo-… yeah, like that…”

The bed dipped under the other man’s weight, and he bit his lip, eyes fluttering shut as heavy hands squeezed and pawed at his bottom. He hung his head, turned on by the gentle but firm play. His body  _craved_  any hint of attention that Godfrey could give, and when he felt pressure against his bottom, he began to push back.

Godfrey, however, seemed determined to thwart his every want. The Apokoliptian played with him, teased him. The tip of his cock slid up and down his slit but  _never going in_. Frustrated, he pushed back again, but Godfrey caught him, restricting his movement with very little effort. In his grip, he could do no more than huff, wriggling in frustration.

Another order, another refusal to obey. He ignored the Apokoliptian’s warning to keep still, “ _Gordon_ …”  

Gordon’s voice was infuriatingly calm, “careful…”

“About _what_ …” The Ambassador didn’t know what they were supposed to be careful about, and frankly, he didn’t care. Arousal had tainted his usual decorum, taking it, twisting it into shame and neediness; he became thoroughly inconsolable only after a few minutes, desperate to relieve his frustration. Squirming closer, he repeated the other man’s name softly, over and over.

His mantra cut through Godfrey's mulishness; his hips were suddenly hiked up, blunt head roughly pressing inside. A ragged moan escaped him, lips forming a small ‘o’ as he was slowly impaled.

 

-

 

The Ambassador’s legs trembled against him as he shallowly pushed, teasing the tip of his length out before working his way back in. He only pushed as far as the other man could take him, but it was only a matter of time before he could bury his entire length within him. Until then-

 _Sweet mercy_ …  

He threw his head back, sighing at the pressure around him, scorching hot. He looked down, mesmerized by the sight of his cock repeatedly swallowed by other man’s slit, engorged lobes of skin stretching and shifting to accommodate his length. He bit his lip, falling silent as he pumped, ears straining to hear the Ambassador’s shallow breath. The clicking sounds were back, quiet, but steadily rising in volume. He tightened his grip around his hips before decreasing his pace, giving the soaked slit the slow attention it deserved. 

 

-

 

The Ambassador hung his head low, sheets clenched in his fingers as the man behind him slowed down. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted, but he couldn’t vent his frustration. His arms were useless, wobbling under the strain of trying to hold himself upright as his body bounced back and forth. One particularly deep thrust left him reeling, a choked yelp escaping before he could stop himself. His upper body curled to one side as he collapsed, leaving his bottom high in the air. he pushed back in time with Godfrey’s pace, meeting him thrust for thrust.

This seemed to spur the Apokoliptian; movements becoming more aggressive, hips speeding up until he was practically slamming into him. His hands fisted the sheets as a stinging pressure beginning to pool in his belly, groin muscles tightening. Moans and wet slapping sounds filled the room, growing in frequency until they became indivisible

At the rough drag of teeth along his neck, the Ambassador stiffened and let loose an impassioned shout, release catching him off guard. His cock jerked in the air, thick strands of come squirting onto the sheets below. His movements ebbed to a stop, legs still trembling as Godfrey slowly pulled out.

Godfrey hadn’t come yet, but he  _had_  stopped completely. The Ambassador shuddered as the other man strained behind him, cock dragging wetly against his thigh. The Apokoliptian's breath sounded deep and haggard, and a feeling of rapport suddenly washed through him. He spoke before he could stop himself…

“Don’t…” the Ambassador whispered, reaching a shaky hand behind him, “don’t stop, I mean. I— if you still wa-”

“Turn over.”

The Ambassador nodded, heeding his order without hesitance. He twisted until he lay on his back, and stopped, momentarily paralyzed by anticipation. Godfrey was on him before he could say anything, sweeping him into a fast, easy kiss. 

His legs parted automatically to accommodate Godfrey’s bulk, body stiffening as he was suddenly filled again. Stunned by the sudden pressure, he lay still as the Apokoliptian pushed into him repeatedly; deep, vigorous thrusts that made him shudder with pleasure.

“ _Gordon…_ ” he whispered hoarsely- “I… nnngh…”

He had wanted to see how much strength Godfrey was willing to impart upon him, and now he was feeling it firsthand, completely immobilized by the Apokoliptian’s weight. Moans,  _his moans_ , filled the air as the Apokoliptian fucked him into the mattress, growling and panting against his neck. Teeth nibbled down his neck, hovering above his pulse point before biting down,  _hard_.

The Ambassador’s eyes flew wide open, mouth slack as another ripple of pleasure shot through his body. The second flare of pleasure had caught him by surprise; he gave a choked whimper, body stiffening, fingers grasping uselessly against his sweat-slicked chest.

Godfrey bore down on him, hips pistoning in and out as he claimed one final kiss. A strangled groan from above and suddenly, the weight was gone.

Godfrey hunched over him, right hand furiously fisting his own cock, the other clenched near the right side of his head. The Apokoliptian’s squeezed shut, beads of sweat dripping from his nose and lip curled into a snarl.

The Ambassador breathed shallowly, quietly goading him to completion. He shuddered, transfixed as spurts of come splashed hotly against his skin.

He stared for a few more seconds before letting his head relax completely into his pillow, too tired to worry about the pearly white that coated his stomach and thighs. Wincing as brought his legs back together completely, he lay still, the egments between his joints and plates widening in an attempt to release excess heat. He wondered if he should get up for some water, but dismissed the idea just as quickly; any movement a danger to his post-coital bliss. A wet and cold feeling enveloped him and he shivered, bleary eyes darting up to his right. Godfrey stood there with a towel, damp end of which draped against his thigh.

“Here,” Godfrey spoke quietly, “you look like you might need it.”

The Ambassador accepted the towel, eyes lowering in muted surprise, “…gratitude.” He must have been more distracted than he thought; he hadn’t even noticed that Godfrey had gone from the bed. Relief slowly replaced the thought as he cleaned himself off, towel sliding over his stomach, between his thighs. After cleaning as much as he could, he threw the towel over the side of the bed. He retracted his cock, shuddering at the sudden chill that throbbed inside him.

 

-

_He's going to be the death of me,_  Godfrey thought before turning away from the other man. Breathing more evenly than before, he rolled his shoulders experimentally, sighing at the ache, the pull of overworked muscle. Distracted by a spasm that zipped through his upper back, he almost missed the slight buzzing sound in the air, “did you hear that?” He looked toward the door, squinting his eyes as he heard the sound again, “is that your communicator?”

“Yes, but it is of little concern.” The vibrating sound stilled after a few moments and when it didn’t start up again, he heard the Ambassador shift behind him, “see?”

Godfrey gave a quick nod. He wondering if the person who hailed the Ambassador was the same one whom he had been arguing with earlier, though it would be a temporary one; the sheets rustled behind him, the only alert before a familiar warmth settled along his back. Arms slid around his waist while soft lips settled on the back of his neck. Initially stilling at the press of the Ambassador’s body against his, he soon leaned back into the heat, eyes lowering at the closeness, “did I hurt you?”

“… No. Why do you ask?”

“Thought I saw something…” he mumbled, shrugging once, “when you were cleaning up.”

A chuckle against his skin, “you were watching me?”

Godfrey furrowed his brow, “only for a little bit. I thought you noticed.”

“I am a little sore,” the Ambassador admitted after a brief silence, “you were very passionate.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays…” he intoned dryly. He would trust the Ambassador’s word for now, but he could have sworn he saw discomfort in those eyes.

“Reach bodies are most resilient; in the morning, I’ll be as brand as new. I can take a lot.”

“Oh, I know.” He looked around the room, “at least I didn’t break anything this time…”

The Ambassador grinned against his shoulder, “are you going to call your driver?”

Godfrey nodded absentmindedly, “maybe, but in a couple of minutes. How else am I supposed to get home?”

“You could always stay here.”

His groggily opened his eyes. He covered the hands around his waist with his own in apology, before lightly shaking his head, lip tugged downwards, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Not interested?”

“No… ” he shook his head, “it’s not that.”

Silence behind him, “too intimate?”

That was  _one_  of the reasons, but Godfrey wasn’t going to admit that; he shook his head, “I’ve never stayed the night before… here, I mean.”

“Maybe it is time to try something new…” The Ambassador’s suggestion held firm, this time with the added bonus of a hand stroking along his chest, “you look like you could use some rest."

Godfrey grumbled, resolve crumbling under the feel of talented fingers, “and I couldn’t do that in my  _own_  bed?”

“You could, but why would you want to…?”

"…You don't need to go back to your ship?"

"No. Do you  _need_  to go back to your apartment?"

Godfrey blinked, the urge to argue slowly diminishing under soft strokes and the not so subtle promise of a repeat performance in the morning. “Fine,” he warned halfheartedly, letting the other man drag him into bed, “but don’t complain if you find yourself without a blanket in the morning.”

 

-

 

Godfrey’s eyes ached.

For the past fifteen minutes, he had been staring at the ceiling. Insomnia wasn’t a novel condition for him, but it was one that he quickly tired of. It felt slightly awkward being completely awake, as the Ambassador quietly slept next to him. Godfrey considered spooning against him, but dismissed the idea just as quickly; He had been invited to stay, but that didn’t mean he had been invited to snuggle. 

He covered his eyes with one arm before sighing; 

 _What was he thinking_?

The issue of their intimacy was trivial compared to the other things already on his plate. Come the following month, he would be doing what he did best, turning the public against whom ever his master deemed appropriate. This time however, the recipient would hit a little closer to home. He wondered if the Ambassador and the Reach would have a contingency plan for what happened next, although he quickly squashed the thought, inwardly perturbed.

As a man of his position and stature, he showed more concern than the Ambassador deserved, and therein lay the problem; convincing himself that it was just no strings attached fun was easy, but the more he thought about it, the more he begun to question what existed between them. He was invited to stay, invited to share the bed, and not only that,  _he had actually accepted_. 

On paper, they were considered allies, but being ‘allied’ with Apokolips was always a risky measure. The desolate planets and star systems that surrounded their empire were proof of that.

Godfrey rubbed at his face, pervasive thoughts forcing his mind into overdrive, eyes beginning to strain from insomnia. He knew that he would eventually fall asleep, so that in itself was a measure of comfort. He glanced to his left from underneath his hands and almost jumped.

Two bright circles stared right at him. 

He startled, clutching at his chest. He had nearly jumped out of bed, but a cool hand on his hip stopped him.

Yellow eyes blinked at him in surprise before crinkling in concern, "my apologies.”

“No, it’s…” Godfrey cleared his throat, waving his hand, “did I wake you?”

“I was never asleep.” The Ambassador laid on his front, propped up by his elbows, “it is difficult to sleep when you have the loudest thinker on the planet next to you.”

He ran a hand through his hair, lips falling easily into a sheepish smile, betraying no hint of his earlier thoughts, “I’m sorry… should I move to the couch…?”

The Ambassador shook his head, “no…” The slight twitch of his lip betrayed his amusement, “I would be remiss if I said that you are the only one who cannot sleep.”

Godfrey rubbed at his face tiredly. Insomnia had never been a problem until he moved to earth, but it wasn’t all in vain. The years of uneven sleep patterns helped facilitate his larger-than-life television persona; most of his on-air grumpiness was in fact,  _very real_ , “I have a lot of things on my mind,” he remarked off-handedly, “as do you I’m sure.”

The Ambassador didn’t reply, burying his face into his arms. The silence that followed wasn’t strained in any way, but it was clear that the Reachling wasn’t any closer to sleep than he was.

Godfrey gathered his hands on his stomach, tilting his head to stare at the other man. There wasn’t much moonlight, but the little that there was hugged the Ambassador’s silhouette, elegantly highlighting his hunched shoulders, the gentle slope of his back.

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, “beautiful.”

The Ambassador shifted, head propped on his arms, “what is?”

“…Your language.” Godfrey looked for only a moment before turning his gaze to the ceiling. “I heard you clicking,” he murmured, “it was quiet, but it was there…”

“Really.” The Ambassador’s tone was strangely flat, “I was unaware...”

Godfrey wasn’t sure he believed that, but didn’t comment on it. The alien seemed strangely reticent when it came to acknowledging his culture, “neither was I, well, at least not at first…” Godfrey explained, “I have never heard it before.”

“Do you know many alien languages?”

“Familiar but not versed.”

“Ah…”

When it became clear that the Ambassador was expecting more, Godfrey pursed his lips. He calculating how much information he could reveal,  _truthful_  information, then decided why not. The information was harmless anyway, “the Reach language is one that I have never been privy to,” he treated the Ambassador with his trademark smile, “ _until now_.”

The Ambassador rolled his eyes at Godfrey’s grin, “it is a language that many have not. Usually when we deal with other planets and its inhabitants, we use Interlac. Our language is difficult to understand, even more difficult to learn, consisting of sounds that most individuals are incapable of vocalizing. A language subset that we also use consists only of pheromones, incomprehensible to those who do not have the required receptors.”

The alien cleared his throat before continuing, “ _harsh, ominous, clinical_. Those who have heard our language use those words to categorize our spoken form. I have never heard our language described as…  _beautiful_.” He waved a hand in the air dismissively before letting it fall, “a rather superfluous description to be sure…”

Godfrey’s lips curled into a slow smile. The Ambassador’s reaction was priceless, a mixture of surprise, pride, and what appeared to be slight embarrassment, “too sentimental?”

“No,” the Ambassador shook his head, a slight smile at the parallel of their earlier conversation, “just different.”

“Whatever you said, I can only hope that it was good.”

“It was, everything about it.” The Ambassador’s voice was quiet as he shifted closer, hesitating only briefly before leaning in, mouth pressing almost sweetly against his. Godfrey snaked his arm around him as he started to peel away, prompting a noise of surprise from the other man.

He prolonged their kiss as long as he could, letting go only when he felt a light pressure on his chest. They broke apart, foreheads touching as they both caught their breath.

The Ambassador pulled away, clearing his throat, “that was quite the goodnight kiss….”

Godfrey nodded, leaning his head on one hand. He reached out to lightly caress over the other man’s hip, “a prelude for tomorrow.”

“Is that a promise?”

“I certainly hope so…”

The Ambassador’s lip tugged upwards, and for a moment, Godfrey forgot why he had been irritated before.

Godfrey watched silently as the other man slid further away, settling into a comfortable position facing away from him. His gaze traced the other man’s profile. The subtle shifting of skin over inner skeletal structure fascinated more than it should have, provoking the remembrance of a passion that was realized not too long ago.  

Forgoing his earlier reservation about personal space, he shifted towards the alien, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He had been ready to pull away at any hint of rejection, but when he felt none, he slowly closed the few inches that separated them. When their bodies touched completely, he sighed, closing his eyes as cool hands covered his own.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any names of fellow reporters and or production assistants at GBS are made up.
> 
> Any names of planets are made up, unless specifically stated that they exist here in the notes. ^^ **Apokolips** and **Rann** are real DC comics planets.
> 
> I tried describing the Reach Ambassador's genitalia as best as I could, but if you're looking for visual representation, I was thinking it would look like [this](http://cdnassets.bad-dragon.com/images/product_images/dolphin_03_resized.jpg) with [this](http://i.imgur.com/QrVQMSW.jpg) placed at the bottom of the shaft, but not quite so obvious. Just imagine it in pale green, lol! Of course, I have no idea what a Reachling's genitalia would look like, so just know that I took a hell lot of liberties with this one. My headcanon is that they're hermaphrodites, so the ladies and lads pretty much have the same equipment with minor differences.


End file.
